It's All Becca's Fault: A Hetalia Story
by The Writers Trio
Summary: A collection of amusing events occur after a group of high school friends somehow appear in the Hetalia universe.


Emily came sprinting down the sidewalk to where the group sat every day. "Elise!" She flung herself down and shoved a folder of fanart in the unprepared girl's face, "I've started shipping another couple!"

"Oh, gods," she sighed, "Another? You really are the definition of shipping trash." She flipped open the folder. "Now tell me everything."

"Okay, so I was reading this hetalia fanfic, yaoi this time…"

Gina was laughing with Soul and Grey in the background, while Erika was chatting with Elliot and Hannah about Science Bros, Becca was tugging at Soul's arm to get her attention, and John, always referred to as 'Imaginary Friend', was jumping throughout all of the conversations seamlessly as about five of them were all occurring at once. It was the usual lunchtime mess.

The bell rang announcing the ending of first lunch and beginning of club/free period, and that meant it was time for Anime club. Everyone got up and started off, except Becca.

"No, you ignored me!" she stayed on the ground playfully, "I'm not going!"

"BeCCAAAA," the group groaned collectively.

"Come on," someone said, "We're gonna miss the next part of _Paint It White_!"

Soul grabbed her arm and began to tug, and the rest of them soon joined in. Nine people putting even part of the weight against one person going downhill? They were going to fall, and Becca made sure of it when she blasted up from her spot, making everybody lose their balance and fall into a heap.

But they didn't stop falling at the ground just a few feet below them. They fell further.

Grey sat up first, freeing himself from the pile of people and looking around at the chaos around them. They had landed on top of a huge table, surrounded by faces oh too familiar to the geeks, "What the fuc-".

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," Emily interrupted, hyperventilating, "Het-hetalia?" She was shaking and foolishly stood up, only to fall face first into the lap of the man in front of her, sending the folder of fanart flying everywhere.

"Ohonononon," a laugh came from him.

"France! Unhand the young lady right now!" a blonde Englishman came and jerked her away.

Gina moved off the table and was suddenly engulfed by a wave of cats that kept running between her and the person that could only be Greece.

Soul had bolted down a hallway first thing, followed by some Hetalia character. She would be discovered later sitting in silence with Romano.

Elliot's wheelchair had gone flying away from the group in whatever vortex had sent them there, and managed to land on someone. Hannah was rushed to get it off of that person, along with some large German man yelling at everyone to calm down.

Imaginary friend appeared to be in a daze. He did get off the table and go sit down, but he didn't say or do anything else.

Becca was chasing various characters around, saying that she was demanding for information, but everyone knew that she was doing it for fun.

It took Elise a full minute to realize that she was sitting on Erika, who, once released, slunk away to hide under the table. Elise, meanwhile, remained sitting criss-crossed on the table, muttering quietly about how this was one vivid dream or the most awesome thing to have ever happened in her entire life. She just watched everything go to hell.

The fanart that flew out of Emily's folder was- slightly explicit- and England was holding a FRUK piece with a look of horror on his face as Emily blushed, tried to take it from him, and tried to explain. France just laughed and laughed. Hungary, Iceland, and Japan all 'volunteered' to help gather the pieces, and were running about.

China was absolutely terrified, and was cornered with his Wok by Becca, who was trying to be serious about asking questions, but failing.

Canada moved to be next to Erika under the table, free from harm's way.

Italy was trying to nurse the person that had been knocked unconscious by the wheelchair back awake, who was clearly Prussia once he didn't have a wheelchair on his face. Hannah was sent to get some water for him.

Grey had moved over next to Germany and started yelling for everyone to be calm too; because there was no way that anything was going to be solved in that racquet.

Having decided that everything, in fact, was real, Elise noticed Russia was still sitting at the table and moved down to sit in front of him.

"Hi, Russia," she greeted, leaning lazily forward, head on resting on her hands.

He tilted his head, "Why do you not run like the other ones dat appear?"

She looked up at the man that was still taller than her even though she was sitting on the table, "I don't need to."

He smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Alright."

"My friends should calm down in a minute."

The silence that permeated the room just a few moments later, with everyone sitting and standing around the table (except Elise who would not get off and continued to sit where she wanted), was a huge difference from the ruckus a little while before.

"Ah-hem," England cleared his throat nervously, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves then. I'm England."

A giggle escaped Emily, and was soon followed by laughter from many others in the group of newcomers.

Japan looked puzzled. "What is so funny about proper introductions?"

Soul wiped away a tear and forced her laughter to a stop. "Well, the thing is, we know who you are."

"Where we come from, you guys are just a television show," Grey put in. "And this is still making zero sense," he grumbled to himself.

"A television show? Dude, that is so awesome!"

"Quiet, America!" Germany snapped. "Now then, you know us, but we don't know you, and until we can put together exactly vhat is going on, we should probably know your names."

Hannah perked up from where she was over helping Prussia. "That sounds good to me, Germany. By the way, do you want us calling you by your country names or your human names? Because we know both, Ludwig."

"I'm not the only one that is finding it completely uncomfortable how much they know about us, right?"

"It's fine with me," France flashed a smile. A collective shudder passed through the room.

"Yeah, so, I'm Hannah. It's great to meet you all now that the shock has gone away."

The introductions went in turn, until everyone had been introduced.

"Yes, yes, very good. Now are they going to get to the part where they explain how they got here?" Austria exclaimed after the near endless 'hello's.

Yet another awkward pause.

"I'm not really sure how we got here, to be honest," Gina piped in.

"Is anybody?" Elliot replied.

Erika raised her hand timidly, "I- I have an idea, of how we got here, I mean…"

"Speak, Erika," Emily nodded at the quiet girl.

So Erika went off on a rambling spree, explaining the events leading up to them falling into the Hetalia world, growing louder and more confident by the minute, and spouting things about wormholes and alternate dimensions. "Well?" she finished.

"Science? Naaah." The room agreed.

"It's got to be magic," England assured.

"Or Aliens!" America threw in.

England glared his way, "Or _magic_. "

Grey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but how?"

"Well, is your friend (Becca, right?), a witch?"

Everyone looked her direction.

"Heeeyy, why's everyone blaming me for this. How was I supposed to know we'd drop into another universe? I was just playing. And I thought we'd agreed that if anyone was hiding some dark magic powers it was her, anyways," she pointed at Elise.

"The girl on the table? Really?"

The friend in question laughed, as usual when she was questioned about evil, and said, "It wasn't me _this_ time. I promise."

"It doesn't matter, really. I just need to search up on some things to figure out how to send them home."

"They probably need a place to stay until they get sent back," Japan suggested.

America seemed to have a moment of realization, "Yeah, they could mess up our dimension and stuff!"

"I was thinking more because of hospitality, but we know so little you might be right," he sighed in response.

"I'm assuming that no one would be villing to have them all stay at their place?"

"I'll take them all in! Ohononononon."

"No! France." Someone yelled, no one in particular, from across the room.

"The artist can come stay with Austria and I," Hungary piped in, still holding Emily's fanart folder.

The snooty country stood up, "What? No!"

"I like her and it gives me someone around the house to talk to. You could spend more time working."

The deflated snooty country sat down, "Fine."

"My cats seem to love this one. I can't take them away from her," Greece walked over to Gina.

"Germany!" Italy suddenly threw himself at Hannah, trapping her in a hug, "She's so nice and helped me help your brother. I like her! Can she please stay with me and come to training?"

"Yes, Italy."

Italy hugged Hannah ever harder and let out a, "Yay!"

"Mr. Germany, sir, I was actually hoping that I could spend some time with you. I am a big fan of your strategies and you seem altogether respectable," Imaginary Friend paused, "At least, based off of what I've seen in the show, I mean."

"I do suppose it would be good to learn of this vorld you come from. If you can, invaders can too."

"So, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, Germany do you have to be so stiff?" Soul stretched.

"Yes, he does, the potato bastard," Romano confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm Soul, I live in contempt of most everyone, want to hang out?"

"Hmpf. Why not?"

"YOU ARE FORGETTING THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" the albino suddenly yelled.

"NO ONE HAS FORGOTTEN YOU!" Grey yelled back, seeming to startle the country.

Prussia stared over at Grey. "He might be worthy of hanging with **the Awesome Prussia**. He may hang with me for a while."

"Hey, you."

Erika pointed questioningly toward herself.

"Yeah, you. I liked that science babble you had going on. Do you think you could talk me through the time warps in the video game I'm playing right now?" America seemed to be begging with his eyes.

Erika was smiling up a storm. "I think that the way things work in the real world versus games is a bit different, but who cares? I love video games and I am totally up for it."

America then ran over to Erika and began excitedly, "Awesome! This is going to be great! Like one super long party. What do you like to do? What did you do where you come from?"

While America was going on and on, Russia pulled Elise from the middle of the table to sitting closer to him. "She will stay with me."

"Uhh, Russia," there was a nervous wave coming off the countries as England spoke, "Maybe we should ask her who she wants to stay with."

Elise shook her head at the concern, "No, it's okay."

France had a plastered-on smile lined with fear, "Are you sure? You could stay with me if you wanted."

Her gaze hardened at France and his worry, but then she turned and grinned at Russia, "I'll be fine with staying with him."

"This is all fine, the people staying with others and mingling and all, except for the crazy girl that chased me."

"It's fine, Mr. China. Becca is much more harmless than she seems. If you're all that worried I will stay with you," Elliot offered.

China considered for a minute, but then seemed to notice something and agree. "YEs! Because where did she disappear to now?!"

The group and the countries glanced around, but Becca was nowhere to be seen. Faint laughter could be heard when everyone got very quiet, reverberating through the vents of the building. Italy ran to hide behind Germany.

The kids shrugged it off.

"We'll see her later," Elise stated matter-of–factly.

"So, this is not concerning to you?" Germany was so done.

Erika waved her hand, "No, it's pretty normal for one of us to venture off."

"We'll see her later," Soul repeated.


End file.
